


Refraction

by PipGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wall Sex, invisible Steve, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGraham/pseuds/PipGraham
Summary: Sometimes weird stuff happens on missions. That doesn't mean Steve and Tony can't enjoy their time off.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Refraction

“Nope, nope, nope! Take it off!” Tony shook his head, his hands up in front of him as if he was torn between covering his eyes and reaching out to tear the clothes off of Steve.

“But I can’t just walk around naked, Tony. I’ll get cold.” Steve protested.

“I don’t care, this is making it worse. You look like a nightmare.” Tony was torn between laughing and feeling deeply unsettled, and it showed.

“Fine.” Steve sighed, stripping the shirt off.

“Oh god, I can’t watch. This is so wrong.” Tony laughed now.

“You said take it off!” Steve reminded him, both exasperated and amused as he dropped his pants to the ground as well.

Tony reached for him, clumsy and uncertain, even though Steve hadn’t moved.

“This is insane…” He said, fingers coming into contact with Steve’s naked torso. Tony stepped closer, his other hand coming to rest on Steve’s hips. Everything felt normal, he could smell Steve’s body wash, his skin, and yet his eyes were seeing absolutely nothing. Not even a sheen or a ripple in space.

“Trust me, it’s not great from my end either.” Steve said and Tony’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of that. Must be weird to not see your body?” He said, stroking his hand up Steve’s arms. He was so solid. It was making Tony dizzy, making him feel unsettled that he couldn’t see Steve when he could feel him so clearly.

“Yeah, it’s okay though.” Steve assured him. “It’s not like I mind being naked, I’ll just have to make a point to only look at you and not try to look at myself.” Tony couldn’t see his expression, but there was a familiar drawl to Steve’s voice that made him lift an eyebrow in interest. “Is that so?” Tony asked, getting on his tiptoes.

He was aiming a little blindly, trusting Steve to kiss him. The angle was familiar though, and so was the feeling of Steve’s lips on his. If he closed his eyes, it was like nothing had changed, like his husband hadn’t turned invisible somehow.

Something about the kiss, and Steve’s arms wrapping around him made Tony calm down. Everything would be fine, Steve would get back to normal. They’d bounced back from much stranger predicaments than this.

Steve’s arms felt so good around him, Tony could almost put the strange sensation that had confused his eyes and head so much out of his mind. That was, until he opened his eyes to smile at Steve happily, just to find absolutely nothing in front of him.

“Jeez-“ He startled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Steve’s collar. “Sorry, this is just so weird.” He explained.

Steve’s arms tightened around him, safe and familiar. “Are you scared?” Steve asked, voice small and careful, but Tony shook his head. He wasn’t scared of Steve, never. That didn’t soothe his fight or flight instinct though.

“No. I love you, I’m just happy you’re home and safe.” He said, kissing Steve’s collar and running his hand over warm naked skin, one hand trailing up Steve’s back, the other downwards.

He could feel Steve shift towards him with interest. “Maybe I just need to distract you for a bit?”

Tony smiled to himself, opening his eyes to look up at where he thought Steve’s eyes had to be. “Distract me, hm? Well, you’ve got all the usual ingredients here… you… naked…” He chuckled, starting to relax a little. “I guess it’s not every day we get to try something new?” He mused, leaning up, though this time Steve met him with an eager kiss right away, pulling Tony closer.

Tony could feel Steve’s warm hold become more purposeful as his hand pushed its way under Tony’s shirt from behind, pushing it up.

The fact that they’d been fucking less than three hours ago when the call had come was almost unfathomable a minute ago. So much had happened, but now, with Steve’s other hand sliding into the back of his jeans, he sure remembered what they’d been interrupted doing earlier.

“If I have to be naked, you should be too.” Steve told him, his breath warm against Tony’s lips. He pulled the shirt off Tony, backing him against the bedroom wall.

“Uh huh.” Tony agreed, hand sliding between them to wrap his hand around Steve’s cock. “Gotta say, this feels pretty cool.” He said, looking down between them to look at his hand stroking over absolutely nothing, like he was miming a hand job. It made him laugh. “Why is this hot?” He asked, amused at the sight.

He didn’t have long to laugh though, because Steve pulled his pants off in a fell swoop, stepping on the hem and picking Tony up to pull him out of them. He paused, putting Tony down only slowly, and Tony caught on seconds later.

“JARVIS… start filming.” Tony decided, kissing Steve. He could feel Steve reaching under him, hoisting Tony up so he could wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. He was still loose, or at least loose enough not to get hurt if they skipped extra prep. The idea of what this had to look like on camera made him way too impatient to take a break now. “Fuck… “ Tony moaned when Steve pressed him into the wall, kissing his neck eagerly, kneading his ass, their cocks pushing together.

“I know. I can’t wait to see this.” Steve agreed, moaning when Tony sunk his hand into his hair to pull him up into a kiss. He closed his eyes, when he couldn’t see anything, Steve felt so much closer than the open and empty room he saw with his eyes open.

He could feel Steve shifting him, balancing him so he could line up.

“Slow.” Tony gasped, feeling the tip of Steve’s cock push against his entrance. The strange edge Steve’s invisibility brought to the equation translated into a strange thrill that Tony couldn’t quite comprehend, but he was more than happy to roll with it. This was his husband and feeling him was more than enough.

Tony braced himself when Steve’s cock breached him, pushing in slowly, the skin dragging a bit until they the remaining lube that still coated his insides a couple of inches deep. Steve pulled out and pushed in a second time, this time making Tony moan, releasing the breath he’d been holding. The slide was smooth now, and the feeling of Steve’s cock slowly sinking into him was so deeply familiar that he could only relax. Steve pressed him tight against the wall, shuddering as he bottomed out. Tony could feel him panting softly against his neck.

“That’s it, don’t stop now.” Tony coaxed, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple, his arms wrapped tight around his husband.

He opened his eyes when he felt Steve’s head pull away from his neck, and he knew Steve was looking at him, it was like he could feel his gaze, loving and familiar.

“Go on Steve, I want you.” He said softly, releasing one of his arms around Steve’s neck to feel out where Steve’s face was. “You okay?” He asked.

Steve kissed him in response. “Yeah, just… had to have good long look is all.” He said, and Tony smiled at the heat he could hear in Steve’s voice.

“You’ll get to have more than just a look at this.” Tony assured him, and quickly found himself pressed against the wall, with Steve’s cock pulling most of the way out. Steve shifted his grasp on him, holding him more tightly, leveraging Tony’s weight and pulling away from the wall.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Tony gasped, delighted as Steve drove his cock back into him, the force of it making him bounce off a few inches. Steve found his rhythm quickly, and Tony couldn’t help but keep his eyes open now, watching himself be moved by nothing, up and down, with Steve’s wonderful cock driving in and out of him in a steady, ever-increasing pace.

He could feel the pleasure building in his lower belly, even with his cock untouched. He had to close his eyes, the room moving too fast with no central point for him to focus on. Tony missed looking at Steve, but he clung to him, panting with need, his body responding to the strange visual disconnect by clutching onto Steve’s cock tightly.

Steve turned them around, pushing Tony down onto the bed and covering Tony’s body with his own, barely missing a beat before he picked the rhythm up again.

Tony neither could nor wanted to do anything but hold onto the sheets for dear life as Steve railed him. He pushed his heels into the bed, meeting Steve’s thrusts eagerly.

He could feel Steve getting close, bearing down on his cock in the last few thrusts and crying out when Steve reached between them to stroke Tony’s cock through the last thrusts he could manage before he came inside his husband.

Tony came seconds later, panting for air, his whole body shaking with exertion and pleasure.

“Fucking hell…” Tony gasped, reaching for Steve and pulling him down on him, like a massive invisible blanket. “Okay, that… was amazing.” He smiled, kissing Steve’s jaw, his arms around Steve, soaking up his husband’s touches in return.

The evening light was shining in through the floor to ceiling windows, soaking the room in a warm red light.

“Hey… look… you’re refracting light.” Tony realized, watching the warm light cast a soft pink sheen through Steve’s shape, not nearly enough to form a solid outline, but it was there, and he could see the curve of Steve’s back, his broad shoulder, soft hair.

Steve shifted onto his elbows, looking down at his hand on the covers. “That looks amazing…” He said softly. Tony could just about make out his smile when Steve looked at him.

“You’re amazing.” Tony corrected, leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it, they give me life!


End file.
